The Floodplain of Mahnkelon
Description The Floodplain of Mahnkelon is an explorable area in Kourna. It is centred around the Mahnkelon Waterworks. Much of the Southwest is covered in water. Around the outside of the area, there is a rocky pathway. Exits Towns *North West: Rilohn Refuge *North East: Moddok Crevice *South West: Kodonur Crossroads Explorable Areas *West: Jahai Bluffs Quests Shrines and Blessings *North: Grenth shrine, Insect Hunt *North East: Melandru shrine, Elemental Hunt (lightbringer) *North West: Balthazar shrine, Monster Hunt *East: Lyssa shrine, Monster Hunt *West: Melandru shrine, Heket Hunt *South: Dwayna shrine, Skale Hunt *South East: Dwayna shrine, Skale Hunt *South West: Lyssa shrine, Heket Hunt NPCs * 20 Kournan Soldier * 15 Turlon (only during Weird Waters) * 18 Master of Whispers (only during To Kill a Demon) * 15 Dehjah (only during To Kill a Demon) * 24 Lord Yama the Vengeful (only during quest Drakes on the Plain) * 20 Wekehsa * 10 Behnotu Supehnahn * 10 Engineer Tosi (only during quest Old Woman River) * 10 Gerahlad Mahkfahlan * 10 Kazleht * 2 Kournan Child * 10 Kournan Peasant * 10 Kournan Noble * 10 Sukoht Jahrevit * 10 Tohmahs Sukobehr * 20 Vabbi Guards * 10 Vohwash * 20 Whispers Informants Merchants * 20 Totando (Merchant) Collectors * 15 Pobehr * 24 Yartu (only during Old Woman River) Monsters Corsairs * 23 (26) Corsair Admiral * 21 (26) Corsair Wind Master * 22 (26) Corsair Doctor * 22 (26) Corsair Lieutenant * 21 (26) Corsair Torturer * 21 (26) Corsair Weapons Master * 22 (26) Corsair Mind Reader Dragons * 10, 18 (24, 25) Irontooth Drake * 20 (26) Steelfang Drake * 5 (22) River Drake (only during Drakes on the Plain) * 18 (25) Lightning Drake (only during Drakes on the Plain) * 20 (26) Grand Drake (only during Drakes on the Plain) * 21 (26) Sand Drake (only during Drakes on the Plain) * 24 (26) Obsidian Furnace Drake (only during Drakes on the Plain) Elementals * 24 (26) Droughtling (only during To Kill a Demon) Great Beasts * 20 (26) Ntouka Bird * 20 (26) Crested Ntouka Bird * 20 (26) Rampaging Ntouka Hekets * 21 (26) Stoneaxe Heket * 21 (26) Beast Sworn Heket * 21 (26) Blue Tongue Heket * 21 (26) Blood Cowl Heket Insects * 20 (26) Veldt Nephila Kournan Army * 16,20 (25,26) Kournan Guard * 16,20 (25,26) Kournan Bowman * 16,20 (25,26) Kournan Spotter * 16,20 (25,26) Kournan Priest * 16,20 (25,26) Kournan Oppressor * 16,20 (25,26) Kournan Seer * 16,20 (25,26) Kournan Scribe * 16,20 (25,26) Kournan Phalanx * 24 (26) Kournan Field Commander * 16,20 (25,26) Kournan Zealot Mandragors * 22 (26) Mandragor Slither * 22 (26) Mandragor Imp * 22 (26) Stoneflesh Mandragor Skales * 20 (26) Ridgeback Kuskale * 21 (26) Kuskale Blighter * 21 (26) Frigid Kuskale * 20 (26) Kuskale Lasher Bosses * 24 (30) Robah Hardback (Skale): Decapitate * 24 (30) Dzabel Land Guardian (Heket): Ferocious Strike * 24 (30) Zelnehlun Fastfoot (Insect): Quick Shot * 24 (30) Commander Noss (Human): Signet of Removal * 24 (30) Terob Roundback (Heket): Contagion * 25 (30) Jerneh Nightbringer (Skale): Tainted Flesh * 25 (30) Buhon Icelord (Skale): Icy Shackles * 24 (30) Admiral Kaya (Human): Hidden Caltrops * 24 (30) Lord Yama the Vengeful (Human): Grenth's Grasp (only during Drakes on the Plain) Pets * 15 Elder Crocodile (Controlled by Hekets) Notes * You won't be able to capture Signet of Removal unless you've gained access to Moddok Crevice (location), as the gates separating the floodplain from the waterworks will be closed, thus effectively hindering players from reaching Commander Noss. * It may be possible to capture the Elder Crocodile in the mob near Pobehr (collector) as it is sometimes simply aggroed before/instead of being tamed by the mob. category:explorable areas (Nightfall) category:Kourna * Vanquisher Title: 206-258 foes. Varies if the following quests are active: Drakes on the Plain, Old Woman River. *You don't actually have to trigger the Zelnehlun Fastfoot and the Jerneh Nightbringer boss spawns in this area. Avoiding them is possible. *There appear to be the bones of a monstrous creature, half-sunken into the lake in front of the Waterworks.